On Broken Wings
by FeatherWings
Summary: Shadow appears on Earth with no memory. He remeets Sonic and the others. Just when they thought they were safe, Eggman appears.
1. Water

On Broken Wings

Shadow opened his eyes slowly. He was falling from the sky. A small yellow bird flew near him.

"You seem familiar." Shadow said to the bird. The bird chirped back. Shadow looked down and saw Earth as he fell closer and closer to the planet. The bird created what seemed to be a bubble around Shadow.

"You should go." The bird chirped at Shadow but Shadow shook his head. The bird let the upward wind carry itself away. Now Shadow was alone as he fell. He was so exhausted from the battle he had just fought. He fell asleep while still falling toward Earth knowing that there wasn't a way that he could do anything about his current situation.

The dark hedgehog awoke again. He looked around and seemed to be surrounded by water. It went on for unseen miles, as it was so dark and cold looking. He noticed then that he could breathe even though he was completely submerged. Shadow found the source of this; it was a bubble around him. When he thought about it, he didn't remember how he'd gotten here. Once again he fell asleep. For some reason it was so comfortable in his bubble. So peaceful.

In a boat somewhere---

"Hey Froggy, there don't seem to be many fish today." A big purple cat told his companion frog. (AN/ Big's Japanese voice is so much better then his English one) It was quiet and peaceful on the ocean. Seagulls above them and fish below. The sky was clear and blue with a few fluffy, pure white clouds. Big looked over to his only catch. It was actually quite big. So silver and shiny like a piece of jewelry.

Suddenly Big noticed that there was something on the other side of the fishing line. He quickly tried to reel it in; it seemed like a very large fish. When he finally got it in all the way, he saw that it was no fish. It seemed to be a soaked and sleeping hedgehog tangled in his fishing line. (AN/ the barrier is gone just so u know) Big pulled the limp, dark hedgehog into the boat and decided now was a good time to go home.

As Big rowed the boat toward shore and his home, he glanced over at the hedgehog that looked a little like his friend, Sonic. Now that Big thought about it, where did everyone go? He hadn't seen many of his friends for a while now. He pondered on this thought until he reached the dock near his and Froggy's house.

He picked up the limp hedgehog and Froggy and began to go inside, once he reached the house. His house was small. He had found it abandoned and parts of it were broken, so he fixed it up and it became his. His house was only had 3 rooms, a main room; which had a small kitchen in a corner, the bathroom and one bedroom. There was a window in the bedroom and main room.

Big laid Shadow down on his bed, covered the wet hedgehog with a blanket then left to get the fish out of his boat which he had forgotten to take in.

Froggy sat on the bedroom's windowsill staring at the stranger in the bed. He heard Big open then close the front door fallowed by several noises from pans and glasses from Big preparing to cook. After awhile the house began to fill with the smell of cooking fish and various spices. The smell must have triggered Shadow's sense of smell as he slowly opened his blurry eyes half way trying to get them to focus. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't obey his spirit so he just lay there and began to look around when a large green frog caught his eye. His eyes started to focus now as the frog ribbited at him then jumped down onto the bed. Shadow was now able to sit up a little and as he did he just blinked at the strange frog.

"That's Froggy." a deep voice said. Shadow shot his head in the direction of it. In the doorway was a big purple cat. Shadow jerked away a little from fear.

"No need to be afraid, I will not hurt you. I found you while I was fishing. Somehow you were in the water."

Shadow gripped his head in pain suddenly. "Are you alright?" When Shadow took his hands off his head and looked at them, there was blood on one of his gloves. "I'll be right back." The purple cat walked out of the room. Shadow looked at the doorway then around the room.

It was hard to control where his eyes looked. He heard footsteps and immediately looked back at the doorway where the cat once again appeared. This time he held a roll of bandages. He walked over to Shadow and looked for where on his head it looked wet then wrapped the bandage around his head.

"Sorry, that's the best I can do. I'm not very informed about medicine or have many things for it." Big said. Shadow was very confused so he just nodded at the cat.

"I'm going to eat so feel free to come." Big walked out of the room and Froggy hopped after him.

Shadow looked out the window that Froggy had been on the sill of. It seemed sunny out at the moment. He looked away from the window to the wall in front of him.

'What's going on?' He thought to himself. He then decided to go and eat with the cat who had found him.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed then tried to walk to the door. A sudden wave of dizziness came over him that made him end up on the floor.

When Big heard this, he went into the room where he found Shadow trying to get up again. He helped the hedgehog onto his feet and walk to the table. Big decided not to ask the hedgehog questions at the moment as he could see that the stranger was confused himself.


	2. Visit

On Broken Wings ch.2

Shadow stared at the plate in front of him. He didn't know what it was that was on his plate so he poked at it with his fork.

"It's fish." Shadow tilted his head at the cat.

"Fish?" Shadow repeated.

"Haven't you ever had fish before?" This made Shadow look down. Big looked at the guest.

"I don't know." the dark hedgehog said quietly. Neither said anything for minutes.

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Big, it's nice to meet you." Shadow looked up curiously. "What's your name?"

"My name?" Shadow thought but nothing came to him.

"It will come to you in awhile. What do you remember?"

"Water."

"Yeah, I found you in water. Anything else you remember?" The dark one shook his head solemnly. "You can stay here as long as you like." Big said after a few minutes.

They had just returned home, just out of Station Square. Knuckles returned to Angel Island and the others began to live in Tails' workshop. It had been expanded a few weeks before the Ark incident. Tails, Sonic, and Amy lived in the workshop now. Cream and Cheese appeared on their doorstep a few days after they had returned. So they received 2 new roommates. Rouge flew off somewhere and Eggman disappeared. No one said anything about Shadow though everyone thought about what had happened.

-----

"I'm going out." Amy called back inside the workshop.

"Amy! Wait! I want to come too!" Cream ran out to her with Cheese fallowing. They had become good friends very quickly. "Where are we going?"

"Have you ever met Big?" Cream shook her head. "Well, where going to his house! He's really nice."

"Yay! Cheese, we are going to meet a new friend!" Amy giggled with he friend.

"I'll race you!" Amy ran off on the path that lead close to Big's house. You had to walk through a small bunch of trees to get to the clearing where Big lived since the path didn't go the whole way to his house.

"Amy! You're a lot faster then me! Wait up! I'm tiiiiired!" The rabbit said stopping and gasping for breath. Amy also stopped running.

"We're almost there." Amy said while pushing away some branches. Cream and Cheese fallowed slowly. Amy looked back at them while walking toward the clearing. "It's right h---" She stopped at the site she saw.

"Amy! You should have held that branch longer...Amy? What are you looking at?"

"I don't believe it...It's...Shadow." She saw him sitting on the roof of Big's house, looking at the sky and the trees. Amy ran as fast as she could to him.

"Shadow! Shadow! You're alive!" She cheered. Shadow looked down at her in a sort of dumbfounded expression. Amy's cheery mood slowly dissipated. Big has heard her and came outside with Froggy.

"Amy!"

"Big!" She jumped and hugged him when Cream and Cheese walked up. "These are my friends, Cream and Cheese."

"It's nice to meet you two." He said cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Big!" She regained her energy she had lost from the race with Amy. Shadow watched the whole thing curiously.

"By the way, that is my guest." Big began while pointing to the one on the roof. "He doesn't talk much."

"That's Shadow!"

"You've met?"

"Yeah. But everyone thought--"

"So that's your name." Big called up to the dark hedgehog. Amy looked at him then thought about what Big had just said. She decided not to tell him they thought he was dead.

"My name is--Shadow?" Shadow stared at the pink hedgehog. He didn't remember her or the name.

He jumped down to where they were. It was only then when Amy noticed the bandages that had some blood that had soaked through. Amy winced but it was so quick no one noticed it. However, Cream decided to say something.

"What happened to your head?!" Amy smacked herself in the face as Shadow's eyes moved to focus on the ground. Her friend didn't know when to not talk. To teach her a lesson, Amy stepped on Cream's foot and before Cream could say anything, Big did.

"Let us go inside." He walked into the large doorway, which he needed because he was a very large cat after all. The two girls and the choa followed close behind along with Froggy.

Shadow was about to do the same when a bird's song caught his ear. He looked for where the sound was coming from and found that there was a small yellow bird on top of a weeping willow tree. Shadow stared at it for several seconds before turning to go inside. He looked over his shoulder every five seconds to see the bird as he walked. When he wasn't paying attention, he rammed into the doorframe.

"Shadow, you ok?" Amy said while giggling which made Shadow blush.

"Ye-yeah." Shadow was different then before. She didn't want to ask anything to Shadow so she searched for Big who was working in his kitchen.

"Big, can I talk to you alone?" The cat blinked at the question as if not understanding.

"Sure, Amy." He led her to the one bedroom and he closed the door.

"Shadow's acting...different." Amy was looking out the window trying not to face Big who closed his eyes.

"I found him while I was fishing. He got caught in my line." Amy shot her head toward him. "His head was injured as you saw but like I said, he doesn't talk much. I don't think he knows much either." Amy lowered her head then raised it when she heard Cream and Shadow talking.

"See, this is a choa! Cute, huh?" Cream was trying to explain choas to Shadow. Shadow blinked at the creature then poked it. "Hey! Don't do that!"

"O-oh. I'm sorry." Shadow seemed confused but sincere. He looked at Cream a little surprised.

"That's ok. Hey, have you ever been to a choa garden?"

"Choa garden?"

"Yeah! They are places where there are lots of choas!" Shadow kept quiet. Had he ever been to a choa garden? "Well if you haven't I should take you. It's fun!"

"Ok." He smiled a little. He liked this little rabbit. She was so happy and carefree. Big and Amy came in soon.

"Shadow," He turned to the one who said his name, Big. "Amy wants to take you to see the others."

"The others?"

Amy took over, "My friends." She seemed happy but Shadow was still very confused. He just went along with it and nodded. They all walked outside and waved good-bye to Big and Froggy then continued toward Tails' workshop. This gave them all time to think a little, especially Shadow.

'It's like I know most basic things but not much about this place or myself.' He sighed. 'I have no idea of anything before Big found me except when I was in the water. How did I get there? I wonder if Amy and her friends know. I wonder if I want to know...' He looked at the path he was walking on. For some reason, everything about this planet was strange to him. And it wasn't just because he couldn't remember anything.

"How are you doing, Shadow?" Amy snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine." He assumed she meant his head. He touched the bandages slightly to see if they were coming off or not. Big put them on tight so they were fine. They all continued walking and wondered what the reactions of the others would be.


	3. Welcome home, Shadow!

On Broken Wings chapter 3

Sonic was on a tree branch outside Tails' workshop. He was resting peacefully until he heard foot-steps coming from the near-by forest. 'Oh no...Amy...'

"Sonic! We're home!"

"Great..." He heard that they were at the base of the tree now. "I'm sleeping!"

"Look who I found!"

"Huh?" Sonic slowly opened one eye to see a familiar dark hedgehog. "Shadow!" Both his eyes shot open and he jumped down to them. He couldn't believe it. He put his hands on the other's shoulders. "You really are alive!" He laughed and fell on the ground. Shadow tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Wow. Amy was right. You do know me." Sonic stopped laughing and looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"How many people did I know?"

"Did?"

Amy took over. "I'll explain later." Sonic looked confused but curious. "Let's go find Tails!" Cream and Cheese cheered and rushed into the workshop. Shadow jogged after them.

"Amy, what did he mean 'did know'?" Sonic questioned the girl.

"He doesn't remember."

"Anything?"

"Anything about himself."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"Huh?" The pink one looked up.

"Shadow seemed pretty unhappy when he did have his memory. Maybe he's getting a second chance."

"Maybe." They walked into the house but Sonic tried to get in faster and away from Amy.

"Sonic!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Inside---

"Mr. Tails! Looky! Looky!" Cream and Cheese jumped around Tails' main workshop.

"Cream! What did I tell you! And look at what?"

"Him! Him!" She pointed to the doorway.

"Him wh---Sha...dow!? He stuttered the name as he saw him in the doorway.

"Hi."

"Wow, I can't beli---" he was cut off but two more hedgehogs who pushed Shadow out of the way as they ran in.

"Sonic! Stop running away!"

"Never!"

"Stop running around my workshop!"

"Hey! Don't fight!" Cream entered.

"Choa, choa!" So did Cheese. Shadow, surprisingly, quietly laughed while watching them. He may not have had his memories and was confused but he was feeling pretty good. Sonic noticed Shadow and asked:

"Hey Shadow! Stay here with us!" Shadow looked at him then nodded. "We have another room don't we?" Tail's nodded.

"It was originally for Knuckles but he barely leaves that emerald. Shadow can have it. I'll show him where it is. Come on, Shadow." They both walked out of the room and down a staircase. Tails' workshop was on the fist floor because it was the original building. They built a basement and an attic for which they put rooms. In the attic was Cream, Cheese, and Amy. Downstairs was Tails and Sonic and now, Shadow. Sonic came up with the idea of who got what rooms so he wouldn't be bothered by someone who wanted to marry him. Amy. Amy was happy because she was with Cream and Cheese so they were all satisfied.

Tails lead Shadow to a wooden door, which he soon opened to reveal a dark grey room with only a bed in it and a dresser. It also had a dark wooden floor.

"Heh...sorry Shadow. You'll have to fix it up."

"That's ok. It's nice and dark." Shadow walked in and jumped on his bed in a laying position.

"Ok. See you around." Tails left to let Shadow get adjusted but within minutes the dark one was asleep. Light shined in the room's one small window that had been dug in the ground for the basement.

()()()()()()()()()() Upstairs---

"Wow. Shadow came back!" Tails was excited to have their newest friend back.

"You do know he doesn't remember us right?" Sonic added.

"He doesn't?"

"Didn't you notice the bandages on his head?"

"Yeah but I didn't know he didn't remember us. What else doesn't he remember?"

Everyone held the same response. "Everything about himself."

"Jeez..." Tails sweatdropped.

Amy tried to lighten the mood. "Hey lets go get paint for Shadows room!"

"Good idea Amy!" Cream hopped about happily.

"I think Shadow fell asleep." Tails said.

"Kay! So it'll be a surprise!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" The fast-pace hedgehog said.

They all walked outside and toward the train that went back and forth to Station Square.

"What color?" Amy asked now realizing they didn't know him that well.

"Uh. He seems to like dark colors." Sonic said.

"His rooms already dark." Tails added. They all sat down on the grass to think about this.

All of them boggled their minds over a color.

"I know!" Cream jumped up. "Lets get a lot of colors! That way he can choose!" Everyone looked at each other.

"Good idea Cream." Sonic gave her a thumbs-up and she giggled. They got up and continued their way to the small train station where they waited for the train. They weren't waiting long. Only ten minutes but Sonic was complaining how slow it was for him. Amy shut him up the last five minutes by hitting him on the head with her hammer. When the train came and they were on, Sonic rubbed the huge bump on his head courtesy or Amy. Cream and Cheese sat up on the seats looking out the windows at the scenes going by. Amy and Tails soon joined them.

Sonic sat in his seat. 'Kids are so easily amused and entertained.' he sighed looking at them. 'But they're happy so whatever.' He was trying not to notice the glances of the other passengers. When they were about to pull into the station, Amy and the others got up before the train stopped. And when it did stop Amy was sent to the floor while the other three just hovered. They had quick reflexes. They helped Amy up then left the train. Unfortunately, nothing goes that easy. They all got separated by all the people pushing around.

Cream was able to get into an area where the density of people was a lot less. Cheese flew over from his hiding spot on a ledge. He landed on Cream's head.

"Cheese!" She cheered at the choa as he smiled back. "Lets find the others!" They jumped up and went off searching.

Sonic stood on a staircase in a ticket area, which was quite big. He scouted the area for the others but didn't see anyone. He ran off in search of them. To him, this seemed like a game of hide and seek. Plus he could run around with a reason.

Tails was in a long hallway with seemingly no end. 'Where the hell am I? How'd I get pushed all the way here?' He sweatdropped and continued looking around. He heard someone scream and recognized who it was right away. It was Amy.

"Where the hell did everyone go!? Sonic is this another plan of yours!? Grrrr! When I get my hands on you I'll smash your head with my Hammer!"

"Amy!" Tails had found the noise maker. "I don't think this was Sonic's fault.

"Yeah, I was trying to find all of you. How ungrateful." Sonic was behind Amy.

"Soooooonic!" She jumped and hugged him.

Tails sweatdropped. "What happened to your speach?"

"Huh?" Amy already forgot it. Sonic was sweatdropping.

"Look we found everyone, Cheese!" They both cheered as they came up to the others. "Amy sure is loud." Sonic held back his friend so she wouldn't harm Cream for saying that.

"Lets go to the store already!" Sonic shouted out. "This time, don't get lost." To insure this he picked them all up. Tails in his right arm, Cream in his left, Amy holding onto his back and Cheese was on his head. He ran like the hedgehog he was around the city till he found a paint store. He put them all down and walked in with them.

Sonic spoke up, "Ok, how about this. Each person get one color. And Amy, no pink." Amy puffed up he cheeks. "Ok go!" They all split up and got a bucket of color. Sonic got dark blue, Tails got some mustard looking color, Amy got crimson red, Cheese got small buckets of black and white and Cream got dark green.

()()()-----Tails' Workshop---()()()

"I wonder where everyone went." Shadow walked around the place looking for everyone when the door slammed open.

"Hey Shadow we got ya something!" They all held up the paint buckets. "For your room." Shadow smiled.

"Cool. Thanks." They all smiled widely.

------To be continued


	4. Glass

On Broken Wings chapter 4

Shadow was in his room painting. On the walls, he was painting pictures instead of just color. At the moment he was painting a picture of a dragon that stretched from the floor and onto the ceiling. He was covered in dark yellow paint due to the main color choice for the dragon but also had spots of other colors. It was an awesome painting that could aw or scare anyone. The dragon was thin and long with scales going out of its' back, long talons on its' feet. It had short legs and teeth that could slice through metal. The floor now bore paint as well and when Shadow walked, he tracked the paint around. It actually made a cool effect on the floor.

"Wow Shadow, you painted that?!" Sonic said entering his room, which the door was open to. Shadow nodded where he stood holding a paintbrush in the dim light that only came in through the window and the door from the hallway. Shadow stepped back to admire his work. "We have food on the table so feel free to take whatever you want."

"Thank you." Shadow said a drop of paint dripped on his nose.

"You may want to take a shower too. Over there." Sonic pointed down the hall to a bathroom.

Table----

Everyone just took stuff off a table they had on their kitchen near the main room, Tails' main workshop. When they had a plate of food they sat on the floor of the kitchen. The group was sitting around the floor and ate when Shadow walked in. His fur was still a little damp from taking a shower. He had dried off as best he could but all the ones who lived in this particular house had trouble drying. He looked at the table and knew that the stuff was food but didn't know what some of it really was. He did recognize fish, which Big had taught him and the plants from being outside. He mainly took those things then sat on the floor with the others who were talking.

"Soooonic, when do you want to get married?" Amy winked at Sonic leaning over to him.

"Aaaaamy..." Sonic didn't like playing these games with her.

"I made a wonderful garden with flowers that---" Cream tried to put in but was stopped by Sonic.

"You guys love to torture me don't you?"

"Nooo Mr. Sonic!" Cream looked innocently at him. Cheese sat on her head. Tails was trying to ignore the whole thing.

'They do this all the time.' Tails thought. Shadow was curious but also confused as to what was going on. He just nibbled on the food on this plate and listened to them. Even though they seemed to be semi-fighting, they still were friends and were happy. It was good to see. After dinner they all wanted to see a movie.

"A movie?"

"Yeah Shadow." Tails said.

"What is that?"

"You're kidding right?" Amy interrupted but was hushed by Sonic who spoke over her.

"We'll show you what it is." They all walked to a room connected to the main workshop. A main home room where there sat a T.V. and huge sofa and a few soft chairs (recliner chair) as well as a bookshelf, with books of course. They chose to watch 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'. (AN/ I liked that movie, the new version. I highly suggest it if you like horror movies.) It was already dark out so they turned off all the lights once the DVD was in the player. Amy and cream sat on the floor with Cheese, Sonic sat in a soft chair, Tails sat on the back (top) of the sofa, and Shadow laid on the sofa. Amy ran out and back into the room and brought with her a bag of popcorn. She threw a piece at Sonic that bounced off his nose but he caught and ate it before it fell. They passed the stuff around and when it got to Shadow he tried it then took a huge handful.

It was even later when the movie was done. There had been several screams from the girls and many whoas from the guys. Shadow had smirked once when he saw blood but then frowned and wondered why he'd done that. Cream and Cheese were asleep and Amy was getting to that point as well. At one point in the movie Tails had fallen off the top of the sofa from falling asleep. He didn't fall asleep after that. Sonic carried Cream and Cheese to their rooms with Amy trailing behind. Tails and Shadow went down to their rooms.

"Night Shadow." Tails said yawning.

"Night." Shadow responded as he walked into his dark room while shutting the door then flopped on the bed. He looked around the room. Some moonlight came in though the small window and made shadows on the walls. They moved around like monster with no sound. Shadow turned over and fell asleep.

Amy's Nightmare---

It was dark and Amy sat in a forest with mist all around. It was cold and she was alone. Or not quiet alone. She shivered as she looked around. The corpses of her friends and their blood was everywhere. (AN/ don't read this part if you don't want to. Just know it's bad.) Tails lay on the ground with big gashes in his sides. Sonic hung from a tree. Shadow sat against a tree covered in blood. And Cream and Cheese lay huddled together with long scratches on them. Amy covered her mouth with her hands and began to cry.

End nightmare---

Amy woke up screaming. She woke most of everyone else too, minus Tails and Shadow. Sonic ran into the room and told the now awake Cream and Cheese that it was ok and to go back to sleep. They did. Sonic tried to comfort the young hedgehog. After ten minutes she was able to go back to sleep. Sonic wondered what had happened but decided to ask in the morning or perhaps, not at all. Seeing how much it scared her.

By morning Amy was back to her old self. She prepared breakfast like she usually prepared all the meals; she liked to cook. Cream and Cheese helped once in awhile but they were sleeping on the floor, still tired from going to bed early but to restless to stay in bed. Sonic and Tails walked in hungry.

"Huuuungry!" Sonic said.

"Can we eat soon?" Tails asked.

"I know, the foods almost done." Amy said. "Shadow still asleep?" The boys nodded. "Well, you might want to wake him. If he doesn't get up you two might eat all the food." Amy shot a look at the two. Cream and Cheese still slept away not bothered by the whole thing. The two guys laughed. Then Sonic grabbed a waffle, which was already on the table.

"I'll get him." The blue hedgehog left the room and Tails tried to steal some food from the table too but got his hand slapped by Amy.

Shadow's room----

Light crept in through the window like it often did. This time, a bird sang near it as well. The bird's song woke Shadow slowly. Shadow opened his eyes and let them adjust. He got up and went to the window to see the one who woke him; a yellow bird.

"Are you the same bird from Big's house?" Shadow asked the bird. It continued singing. Shadow's head became dizzy so he leaned against the wall and slowly knelt down. Images made themselves known in Shadow's mind.

A glass tube; an escape pod. Trapped. Space colony. Stars. Sirens. A girl. The girl. Maria! Blood. Soldiers. She pressed the button. Falling. Darkness.

The hallway---

Sonic was close to Shadow's door now as he finished the rest of the stolen waffle. He knocked on the door but he didn't answer.

"Shadow? You awake?" Sonic tried the door and it was unlocked so he opened it. He saw Shadow standing in the middle of his room. His lips were moving like he was saying something but no sound came out and he stared blankly at the floor, not even noticing Sonic.

Sonic looked at his window and saw it was broken with shards of glass everywhere. "Hey Sha--" He stopped when he saw red liquid around where Shadow stood and a shard of the glass with blood on it. Then he noticed that there were things written all over the room in blood. They weren't complete sentences and were hard to comprehend. They were written sloppily but it was scary looking like something from a horror film.

Sonic saw one thing Shadow wrote that he understood.

'Maria'

Sonic snapped out of it and ran to Shadow, grabbing the other hedgehog's shoulders. Shadow still did not notice Sonic or stop his quiet ramblings.

"Shadow! Snap out of it!" Sonic shook him and finally Shadow looked at him.

"Sonic?" Shadow then closed his eyes and fell to the side, unconscious. Sonic saw where the blood came from. Shadow had cut himself several times on his arms. Without hesitation, Sonic rushed upstairs and returned a few seconds later with Amy and Tails; they were better at medical stuff then he was.

The two were confused at first but soon realized this was not the time for questions and rushed to help Shadow. Sonic brought all they needed to help their friend. Fortunately, the wounds were not deep enough to kill him fast or hard to tend to. They washed the cuts then bandaged the dark one. Before they were finished, Shadow had awoken but was as well confused.

While Sonic helped Shadow walk back to his bed, the two others cleaned up the glass and the blood that was on the floor.


	5. Chaos and Dreams

On Broken Wings chapter 5

When Shadow awoke it was dusk .He had seen the red lettering in his room. He didn't remember painting that so he thought he would ask someone. He got out of bed also noticing that his arms had bandages on them.

He walked upstairs to where Tails was working in his workshop. He seemed busy so he decided not to bother him. He walked into the kitchen expecting Amy to be there, but she wasn't. He went into the familiar den area and found none other then the blue hedgehog himself. Unfortunately, he was sleeping in a chair. Shadow decided to wake him up. The method he used wasn't necessarily the best though.

"SOOOOOONIC!" Shadow yelled into his ear. Needless to say, Sonic woke up. He practically jumped onto the ceiling before looking at the other hedgehog.

"Sh-Shadow! Your awake!" Sonic blinked a few times while looking at him.

"Why's there red paint on my walls! And what's with these bandages?" Sonic sighed.

"That's not paint on your walls, Shadow. It's blood. Your blood."

"I don't remember doing that! Is this a joke?"

"Take off the bandages and see." Shadow was motionless for a few seconds before removing part of one of the bandages. There were cut marks and blood on him as well as on the white bandage. He gasped.

"What the hell happened!"

"How the hell should I know! I came in to tell you there was food almost ready and found you totally zonked out moving your mouth like you were saying something. There were puddles of blood around you and on the walls! I should be the one asking YOU what happened!" Sonic lost his temper. He was still feeling strange after finding Shadow the way he did. "Don't you remember any of this?" Sonic said calming down a little.

"No. I don't." Shadow turned to leave when Sonic grabbed his arm. He winced a little.

"Did you understand anything that was on the walls?"

"I barely looked. But nothing stood-out really." Sonic let go after he answered and Shadow walked away.

Shadow was frustrated. He didn't remember his past, and now he didn't remember something that supposedly happened sometime recently. 'Why did Sonic ask me if I recognized anything that was on the walls?' He thought to himself. He stopped at the base of the staircase that led upstairs.

Cream and Cheese were coming down stairs.

"Amy! Me and Cheese are going to choa gardens! See ya later!" Cream noticed Shadow. "Shadow, do you want to come to choa gardens too?" Cream asked. He stared with a blank face for a while before nodding and slightly smiling. He had forgotten about what had happened and focused on thinking about what the choa gardens were like.

"How do we get there?" Shadow asked while they started walking; they were outside the workshop now.

"Which one do you want to go to? How about the city?"

"The city?"

"Oh! That's right. You haven't seen the city yet have you? Let's go there!" Cream grabbed his hand a began to run toward the train station that led to station square. Cheese grabbed onto Creams ear.

When they were near they heard the train was about to leave so Shadow took over and ran, while holding onto Cream, as fast as he could to catch the train and luckily made it in just as the doors were closing. They all stood on seats looking out the window. Shadow was the most curious about the world since he had seen so little of it.

"Shadow, are you feeling better?"

"Huh?" He was confused for second then knew what she was talking about. His arms. "Oh...yeah. I don't remember what actually happened."

"Ah. I wasn't there so I dunno either. The others just said you weren't feeling good. What happened to your arms?" She said while pointing to the bandages.

"I thought that was what we were talking about..."

"Now I'm confused." She picked up Cheese and held him.

"Are we almost there?" Shadow asked, trying to change the subject.

Cream held onto one of the bars in the train. "We should be there right abouuuuuuut...now." As soon as she said that, the train stopped and it had caught Shadow off guard. He fell off the seat he was standing on, onto the floor. "You ok?" Cream asked.

They got off the train once Shadow managed to get off the floor. Shadow looked around in aw at the city around him.

"It's this way, Shadow!" Cream was waving to him from a little distance away near another building. He soon caught up and they entered a building with glass doors. Amy said hello to a person behind a desk then pushed a button to an elevator. They got in it and went up.

The small containment seemed to make Shadow see things that he didn't understand. It was like he was somewhere else; somewhere where something horrible was happening. It soon wore off when they reached their destination.

"This is a choa gardens, Shadow!" Cream and Cheese threw their arms up in the air and ran off to creatures who looked like Cheese.

Shadow found them to be a little strange at first but then liked them a little more. He went over to where Cream and Cheese were. They were in the middle of choa gardens with many of the little choas in a circle around them. She seemed to be talking to them and when she noticed Shadow she introduced them to him.

"Everyone, this is my new friend, Shadow!" They all made loud sounds that sounded like cheering. He blinked out of surprise and he didn't really know what to do.

Time went by and Cream and Cheese played with the other choas but Shadow didn't really do much but watch them. He walked over to a small island-like corner that was surrounded by water in the gardens. A lot of the choa gardens had a stone floor. (Remember SA1? In that hotel there was a choa garden if you didn't know.)

It was then that Shadow noticed there was a strange looking rock hidden near a tree. He looked at it and before long it began to crack. He now realized this wasn't a rock at all but an egg. Out of the egg popped a small blue and yellow choa. He looked up at the dark hedgehog.

"Uh...hey little choa." Shadow tried to talk to the choa. The choa's ball above his head turned into a question mark. Shadow sweat-dropped. He decided to get the new choa food for him to eat so he shook the tree and a fruit fell in front of the creature. The choa ate it gratefully.

"Hey Shadow, you found another choa?" Cream and Cheese appeared.

"He just hatched."

"You should name him!"

"Uh...ok." Shadow thought briefly. "Katana."

"That's a cool name!" Cream and Cheese cheered. "We should be getting back." Cream looked at Shadow then at his bandages. "Why don't you take Katana with you?"

Shadow stared at Cream then nodded. He picked up the choa and they began to walk home.

When they entered the elevator again the same thing happened as before but with a clearer image. Running through narrow hallways with red lights flashing and falling while in a glass tube. Shadow felt dizzy and leaned against the elevator's wall. He didn't drop Katana though.

He breathed heavily and when the images had subsided completely he looked over at a worried Cream.

"I'm fine." He said slightly smiling. She gave a sigh of relief and they continued walking home once the elevator came to a stop and opened. 'What was that?' Shadow thought. He held Katana tighter while walking.


	6. Fragments

FeatherWings: Sorrrrrry! i didn't know i was spelling chao wrong . Thank u for telling me though -bows-

Random thought for today: FeatherWings- "There's something addicting about A Perfect Circle."

On Broken Wings chapter 6

_"Shadow..."_

"Who's calling my name?"

_"Shadow..."_

"It's dark..."

_"Shadow..."_

"What? What are you trying to tell me?"

_"I'm watching over you."_

"Who are you?"

_"St-... ...s-ee-"_

"Huh? I can't understand you."

_"D-'t ...-m-..ber"_

"I don't understand."

_"SHADOW!"_

Shadow shot up from his laying position on his bed. Katana sat in front of him and looked at him curiously.

"Chao..." Katana said to the dark hedgehog.

"It was just a dream..." Shadow said to no one in particular. He started to recall yesterday's events from the walk home from the gardens to the present time. Not much had happened beside what had happened in the elevator. He remembered being tired after the got home so he had gone to sleep. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something.

Shadow got out of bed and picked up his newborn chao. He was about to pick up Katana when he hesitated. Something was different about him from the first time he met him. It might have been his size but there was something else that he couldn't put his finger on.

Pushing the thought aside, he picked up the chao and ventured the dark halls of the basement to climb the stairs that led to the ground level. He was about to go into the den when he heard a new voice. He quickly hid behind the wall near the doorframe.

The voice was female but defiantly not Cream or Amy. Interested, he listened to the conversation between the new voice, the fox, and the blue hedgehog.

"Soooo, did you miss me?" The woman's voice spoke.

"Miss you? You were gone?" This time it was the blue one that spoke.

"What are you doing here, Rouge?" The fox said.

"Ok. Ok. I'm looking for the emerald guardian. That and I heard Sonic's counterpart was back in town. So, where is he?"

"Sleeping again. Man, he sleeps a lot." Tails said.

"I don't think he'll recognize you but you can try. And who is this big guy?"

"That's Omega. And what do you mean 'I don't think he'll recognize you'?"

Shadow didn't stay to hear the rest. He hurried back to his room and shut the door quietly so no one knew he was up if they didn't already. The voice sounded familiar to him but why? Why couldn't he remember anything from before Big found him? What did she mean by "Sonic's counterpart"?

He looked down at the chao he held. His eyes widened with surprise when he realized what was different with his chao because right in front of his eyes it was happening. Katana slowly turned more grey than blue. He remembered what Cream had told him on their way home yesterday.

Flashback-

"Chaos reflect the ones that care for them. If you're good or happy; they turn lighter, if you're bad or depressed; they turn darker."

End Flashback-

'Am I bad? Maybe I'm depressed. Maybe it's the forgotten me...' Shadow was staring down at the chao in thought. When he noticed Katana staring back at him, he looked up and his eyes moved around the room.

He scanned the writing on the walls. The red letters that formed distant words that were out of reach. One thing stood out to him now. Something that he felt close to but made him feel unbearably sad. Yet he couldn't stop himself from walking closer and closer to where it was written. He was put down his chao and continued to move closer to the wall. Shadow traced the letters with one of his gloved fingers than whispered each one.

"M...A...R...I...A...Maria." After he said the name out loud he was overcome by a splitting headache and visions of crimson red; the same color as blood. He blindly leaned against the wall as a girl's voice entered his head.

_"Shadow, stay asleep! Don't remember!"_

"Shadow! Are you ok?" This voice, Shadow noted, was different from the voice seconds ago but he had heard this voice before, in the den. The visions subsided and he looked over to the person who was next to him from his position of leaning against the wall. It was a white bat that kneeled next to him with worried eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked. This made the bat wince for even though Sonic had warned her he probably wouldn't recognize her; it still seemed to sting.

"My name is Rouge the bat." She said. It was then when Shadow noticed someone else standing in the doorway. He was big and appeared to be a robot of some sort. Rouge noticed he was looking at him and quickly introduced her friend. "That's Omega. I found him in a lab." She left out the part about the lab belonging to Eggman because she didn't want to explain who Eggman was to Shadow.

Rouge helped Shadow up and decided not to ask what had happened. Sonic had told her about the lettering on the walls and it was a bit bizarre to her so she thought it best not to ask many questions. That, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Without his memory, the Shadow he was before was buried deep inside himself, asleep and only time would tell if he would awaken.

"How do you know me?" It seemed like a long pause before Rouge answered.

"I've met you before."

"You mean like Amy and the others?"

She nodded, "Yes, like that." She then noticed the chao next to him. "Who's this?"

Shadow looked over at his chao. Katana had turned a darker grey from the last time he looked at him. He closed his eyes halfway. "That's Katana. I found him in chao gardens." Shadow seemed more like a little kid now to Rouge than before but it might have been out of confusion like a kid discovering the world.

They both walked upstairs to the others. Sonic had said something about going to see if Knuckles wanted to come live with them and bring his emerald so he would still be guarding it. When they made it to Tail's workshop they saw Knuckles carrying the master emerald over his head. Apparently, he decided to take Sonic's offer. Everyone who lived in the house was now gathered in Tail's workshop.

"So, Rouge. Are you staying?" Sonic asked her.

"Huh? You actually want me to stay?" She blinked at everyone. "Omega too?"

"The more the merrier." Sonic gave her a thumbs up. She nodded in agreement. "It's a good thing we have extra rooms. One upstairs and one downstairs but what do we do with Omega?"

"I do not require a 'room'." He said.

"Just stick him in a closet." Rouge said.

"He can stay in my workshop if he wants." Tails suggested.

"Affirmative."

"Well now that that's settled, welcome home everyone." Amy and Cream greeted them.

To be continued-

FeatherWings: SNOW DAY! WOOOO! Suuuu, what do you think? Can i get an even 20 reviews?


	7. Shades of Yellow

On Broken Wings chapter 7

"How did I get here?" Shadow asked even though no one was around. Somehow, he was standing on top of water as if it was solid but it was not. Every now and then he'd see ghost-like figures dance before his eyes. The scenery shifted from the water he stood on, to what looked like a battle scene than back to the water. It was like an old tape that no longer worked properly or like a glitch in a game.

"Broken?" He thought out loud yet he was not sure why. The images began to turn more frequent until completely taking over his sight. Still, the picture wasn't completely clear; it was hard to make out some of it and lacked much detail. The ones who he saw were more or less familiar which consisted of mostly his housemates. Some remained unrecognized.

They seemed to be fighting against a strange man with a long mustache. He was able to hear something the one he recognized to be Sonic said but it was warped, "Your finished Eggman!"

"Eggman?" Shadow repeated.

"Shadow, are you gunna sleep the whole day away?" The scene completely changed to the familiar outside of the workshop where he lived. 'A dream?' He thought while now slightly confused.

In front of him stood Amy. Shadow blinked several times contemplating whether he wanted to ask Amy who Eggman was or not, if he even existed. Shadow decided on not asking though, he wanted to dwell on the thought for a little longer. 'Was it a memory?' He wondered to himself.

"It's about to rain, Shadow." She said while pointing up to the cloudy sky. "Come inside." And with that she headed back home swiftly.

It had been a week since the arrival of Rouge, Omega and Knuckles. He looked up at the sky. Nothing much had happened; no events, no memories, no dreams until just a few minutes ago when he did have a dream.

"Shadow! Come on!" Amy yelled to him while standing in the doorway. Katana slept while sitting up next to him. He picked him up and hurried inside while it began to rain lightly.

Everyone had gathered in the den when Shadow entered. The light rain began to pour and lightning now lit the sky while roaring thunder followed. Shadow walked over to the window and looked out at the storm then around the room. Sonic was sleeping, Tails was working on some machine he had, Cream was playing with Cheese, Rouge was teaching Amy how to gamble while Knuckles looked on, and Omega had gone into stand-by mode.

The dark hedgehog looked out the window once again. He watched the raindrops fall from the sky then splatter on impact with the ground. Amongst the grey scenery, he saw something that stood out from all else; a yellow bird. He stared at it for several seconds and in these seconds the lights flickered like fire before ultimately going out.

"A power outage!" Cream screamed with horror.

"I love the dark!" Rouge said happily. With each lightning strike, darkness appeared on the walls. Amy, Rouge and Knuckles heard the front door open; Tails was too distracted to notice and Sonic was asleep, not to mention, Omega who was still on stand-by. Cream and Cheese were still freaking out about the lightning and thunder. They were now trying to hide under the protection of a blanket they had found under the couch.

Knuckles and Rouge went to see what happened at the door and it was then when Amy noticed that Shadow was no longer standing by the window. Amy ran to Rouge and Knuckles at the front door.

"Where's Shadow?" She yelled in worry. They all looked out the door to the mud in front of it. There, they saw footprints of boots that could only belong to the black and red hedgehog, Shadow.

Without thinking much, they rushed out into the storm to find their dark friend.

Somewhere in the forest-

Shadow stared up at the bird where it sat perched on a tree. They were all soaking wet and the trees, from where they stood, gave little shelter.

"I've met you before...haven't I?" Shadow asked the bird as he looked up at it. A girl's voice from before shot through his head again.

_"Shadow!"_ The dark hedgehog stared on at the bird as it soon began to flutter down. It couldn't fly properly due to its' wings being wet. At the same time, Katana used his small wings to fly upward toward the bird causing them to meet in the middle. Flashes of light covered the site but soon faded to reveal a chao with yellow wings.

Katana floated back to be caught by Shadow who was shocked by what happened. He wondered, who was the girl he kept hearing?

Somewhere else in the forest-

"Shadow!"

"Shaaaaadow!" Rouge and Knuckles called. Rouge had insisted that Amy go back to the house. She had convinced her by saying that someone needed to wait for Shadow there incase he returned home. That, and she was sure Cream and Cheese needed a little comfort from their scare.

They continued to call out his name but found nothing for the longest time.

Wherever Shadow is-

He began to hear the voice again as he looked at Katana who he held.

_"I look over you from within_

_A place you cannot see_

_Within one there is another_

_And together will shall be."_

"Who?" was Shadow's only thought.

"Shadow!" Someone yelled his name so he turned around. He smiled.

"Rouge, Knuckles, what are you-" Rouge interrupted him.

"What the hell are you doing running off like that?" She yelled at him he just stared back in surprise, frowned than answered:

"I-I dunno..."

"Well at any rate, lets get back to the workshop." She said while calming down now. They all walked as if nothing had happened except that it was silent.

In the trees, looking down, unknown to them was a purple chameleon. He didn't know what he had just stumbled upon but it intrigued him. 'What was that?' He thought as he watched them leave. All that remained of them within a few minutes, was their footprints in the mud.

To be continued-

Would it be too much if I asked for 30 reviews? O.o o.O?


	8. Recollection

On Broken Wings Chapter 8

The day after the storm, the day after they had found Shadow, and the day after Katana gained small yellow wings, Shadow became bedridden.

Shadow lay on his bed while the noon hour had struck. It was unusual for him to sleep this long. A knock sounded on his door and he looked drowsily at it. A voice then spoke.

"Shadow? Are you up? It's Amy." Shadow didn't answer but instead continued to stare at the door. His chao was sitting on the windowsill, which got a new window a while ago. "I'm coming in." She said while opening the door. She walked over to him. "Shadow? Didn't you hear me? Are you feeling ok?"

"Just tired..." She went over and felt his forehead.

"Your burning up! This is what happens when you go out in a storm so long!" She then receded her hand. "I'll be right back." She said before leaving.

The room grew quiet again and Katana looked out the window to the outside. Amy returned a few minutes later with a bowl of water and a folded washcloth. She dipped it in the water than put it on Shadow's forehead before leaving once again and than returning with a glass of water and a chair. She handed the water to him as she sat down in the chair.

After Shadow drank some of the water he gave it back to her. She put it on the windowsill next to the curious Katana.

"I told the others you were sick."

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Don't worry about it...um...Shadow?"

"Yeah...?

"What happened yesterday?"

"Someone called me so I went to them." He said as he slowly fell asleep. Amy asked him another question but he had already fallen too far asleep to hear her.

Shadow's dream-

He was falling from the sky but saw nothing below of above him. Katana with his yellow wings flew facing downward next to him.

"Did this happen before?"

_"I don't want you to remember." _He heard a girl's voice say. _"But I can't stop it."_

"Remember...what?"

_"Shadow..."_

"Is your name...Maria?" as soon as that left his mouth the surroundings changed. Around him now looked like a space colony from the looks of the outside which he saw through a window. He heard a door open than voices in the dark room. He was shocked at what he saw.

Another dark hedgehog walked alongside a light haired girl.

"Is that...me?" Katana hovered next to him.

_"Yes." _The girl's voice answered. _"And the girl was me."_ They continued to walk toward the present Shadow and the chao. They did not stop but simply walked through them like ghosts when they came to the ones they could not see. _"This is just your memory Shadow. They can't hear, see or touch you."_

"What do you think it's like down there Shadow?" The girl in the memory asked the hedgehog in the memory.

The Shadow who watched the memory asked the voice: "What's going on? Are you showing me this?"

_"No. You're remembering on your own." _The memory slowly faded to white but Shadow and Katana remained.

"Where are you?"

_"I have merged with your chao but I will not be able to talk to you unless in a dream now. The rest of the time Katana will be in control."_

"Who are you?" He asked but everything was disappearing and became more and more quiet as if there was no air where he stood and no light amongst the light place where he was.

Shadow shot up in his bed. The washcloth fell off his head and he looked to the side. Amy sat in the chair next to him.

"You were moving around and mumbling." She said.

"I think I was dreaming...but now I don't remember what most of it was...All I remember is falling and that someone was there with me." The dream slipped farther and farther away from him till it was almost gone into the depths of his mind. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Rouge was in here awhile. You've been asleep for hours. It's 6:00." She reached out to touch his forehead again. "Your fever's down. That's good."

"Amy?" He ask while she go up.

"Yes?"

"No. It's nothing. Never mind." Shadow shook his head slightly.

"Alright. Feeling good enough to go upstairs? We're going to eat soon." Shadow nodded as he got off his bed and walked with her upstairs. They went slow since Amy saw Shadow still felt weak but she didn't mind.

They got to the others who were all in the kitchen eating.

"You feelin better Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded as he took his seat on the floor with the others. Amy did the same and Katana sat on Shadow's head easting something he had picked out of the selection of food.

For most of the time they ate in silence but once in awhile there would be a conversation. Usually between Amy and Sonic of Rouge and Knuckles; the girls teased them like usual.

Shadow left the kitchen early to go down to his room to sleep more. Rouge talked to the group after he left.

"Shadow was mumbling in his sleep. I couldn't understand what he said most of the time but I understood one word...Maria."

"He was mumbling when I was around too but I couldn't understand anything he said." Amy told them.

"Do you think he's remembering?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't think so because when he woke up he told me he was dreaming but forgot what it was."

"After all he's lived through...He seems happier now with it forgotten but troubled.

hours later-

Rouge sat on the couch watching T.V. most of T.V. sucked at night unlike the radio but there was at least 'adult swim' that had good shows. Rouge now watched it with her full attention. (AN/ for those of you who don't know what adult swim is, it's a group of hours at night on a certain channel that shows a bunch of anime and adult humor cartoons.)

Until Shadow came to her.

"Rouge..." Shadow said from behind her. She got up to face him.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine but I had a dream that I had before again...I wanted to ask about it..."

"What is it?" She was hoping it wasn't about Maria.

"Who's Eggman?" Rouge gave a sigh of relief.

"Dr. Eggman is a mad scientist who tries to take over the world."

"Did I ever fight him or with him?" She didn't know how to answer this but she didn't get the chance because a mechanical hand smashed through the window, knocking Rouge against the wall (which caused her to become unconscious) than grabbed Shadow and took him away.

The commotion caused everyone in the house to wake up and hurry to the den with fear and curiosity.

Knuckles slightly shook Rouge to wake her up and was glad to see her eyes open. "Rouge?" He asked

"Knuckles?" She asked back and Knuckles gave a nod. Rouge gasped and shot up.

"Where's Shadow!" She yelled. Everyone looked around. "He was here when a mechanical hand smashed through the window!" Tails kneeled down to look at the shards of glass on the floor.

"It must have taken Shadow away." Tails said.

"Think it was Eggman?" Sonic questioned.

"Probably." Tails answered while knuckles helped Rouge stand.

"We have to help him!" Cream yelled; Amy and Cheese stood next to her as well as Omega. They all nodded in agreement.

To be continued

Climatic O.o o.O. Asking for 35 reviews. Thank you to everyone who did review


	9. Remember the Forgotten

On Broken Wings chapter 9

FeatherWings: Ok guys, here's your next chapter. Oh yeah, the review responses. How am I supposed to do this? Well, I'll try.

Jack's Girl- Thank you for the compliment! n.n

SoMe fan and dude- I'm trying to do reviews now, k? And thank you for the helpful knowledge! n.n

Akai Tamashi- I love chaos! I got obsessed with chao gardens.

Yersi Fanel- Thank you very much!

DNAngel7- Yes, my stories are often strange. :p

Katyboo89- Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! n.n

Moulin- Thank you so much! n.n

FeatherWings- k, I'm only gunna do ch. 8 reviews and I'll do review responses in the next chapter so if you have any questions or just wanna review, feel free!

Now here's the chapter!

The group ran through the forest. Cream carried Katana as she ran along with the others. Eggman had been foolish enough to leave a trail from his robots. Large footprints laid in the ground that had softened days before in the storm. But soon the trail seemed to vanish.

They were stopped when a purple chameleon jumped down from a tree branch above them. A crocodile and a bee soon jumped down behind him.

"What are you doing?" Sonic spoke "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that question! I saw what your friend did days ago! And I saw him again today with Eggman! What is he doing?" the chameleon yelled harshly.

"He was captured! And who the hell are you?" Sonic yelled back

"My name is Espio. This is Charmy and Vector."

"Where did you see Shadow?" Amy asked.

"One second! What was he doing with that chao?" Espio asked while pointing to Katana.

"What do you mean?" Rouge spoke as she looked at the chao and his newly grown wings. 'How did Katana get those wings? I know chaos can grow them from animals but... "Never mind about that! Where is he?" she yelled demandingly.

"Why should we help you?" Vector asked from behind Espio.

"Fine! Don't help us! But get out of our way!" Amy yelled. There was a pause and no one moved until they heard someone else coming from behind them.

"Amy! Cream!" they all turned to see Big and Froggy running toward them.

"Big!" Amy and Cream yelled while Big met up with them.

"I saw Eggman!"

"Where?" everyone yelled.

"This way! Come!" he said as he and the others began to run in another direction. Sonic was stopped by the Chaotix members.

"Hedghog," Espio spoke. Sonic nodded knowing what he wanted to ask. They began to fallow the others.

Eggman's Base-

Shadow struggled in the hold of one of Eggman's robots. However, he was unable to brake out of it. Eggman stood in front of him on the floor of his base. Shadow was held tightly in the air.

"Shadow," he spoke "It's amazing you're alive. You are a piece of work!" he laughed slightly.

"Why did you capture me? What do you mean it's amazing I'm alive?" Shadow demanded.

"Oh, Shadow. Your memory seems to be damaged. But that was quite a fall. No matter, I can fix that!"

"What? What are you going to do?" He asked as the robot that held him began to move. Shadow tried desperately to brake free but the robot sent out electricity that surged through Shadow's body. It resulted in him stop struggling from pain. He screamed as the electricity hurt emensly.

Shadow closed his eyes as the robot put him down. He opened them to see wired tangling him up and pain shot through him as some attached themselves to him. Shadow tried to move but the wires held him in place.

Outside Eggman's base-

"Eggman's base...," Sonic started.

"I hope he didn't do anything to Shadow!" Cream said.

"We should hurry." Knuckles said.

"Enemy units surrounding the perimeter." Omega informed.

inside Eggman's base-

"Alert! Alert!" the security spoke. "Intruders!"

"What?" Eggman yelled while turning to a screen. The computer pulled up video images showing Sonic and the others fighting his creations and slowly getting closer and closer to getting in.

Eggman turned to the now unconscious Shadow. "I'll deal with you later!" he said before walking off.

outside-

Eggman's robots surrounded the group who tried to fight them off.

"They're everywhere!" Tails yelled. Suddenly, they heard Eggman over a loud speaker.

"Welcome Sonic! Are you having fun with my robots?" Sonic smirked at this.

"Yeah! A real blast!" After Sonic said that, Eggman sent hoards of more robots out.

Shadow's mind-

Scenes played over in his head of the past he had forgotten. He was stunned at the sites that were forced upon him; Maria's death, him working with Eggman, fighting Sonic and everything inbetween. He was also forced to remember Dr. Gerald Robotnic, his creator, and that he was made to be the "Ultimate Like Form." He remembered Maria and him spending time together and that she wanted the people of Earth to be happy; how he had almost done the opposite. The last memory he saw was him falling from Ark.

'She didn't want me to remember...so I could be happy...I don't want...to forget Maria...but I want her wish to be fore filled...Maria..."

In Eggman's base-

Sonic and co. had been able to fight off the enemies outside with great difficulty but now ran in the halls of the base searching for their captured friend.

Any approaching enemy, they fought off with ease now. The hallways limited how many could attack at once which gave them an advantage.

"How are we going to find Shadow?" Amy asked as they fought another robot off.

"What does your friend look like?" Espio asked.

"He's red and black with a little white, he's a hedgehog."

Espio nodded. "Leave it to me." He said before vanishing.

"Don't worry, Espio will find him!" Charmy assured Amy.

"He's using stealth so the attackers can't find him." Vector added.

Espio ran down the halls of the base while avoiding all the enemies. He looked in every room he could find but he found no hedgehog. Finally he found something of intrest. Eggman stood at a computer.

Espio snuck in without Eggman knowing and sat near the door trying to get a glimpse of what Eggman was doing.

"Send out units 015, 016, 017, 018, and 019 of section 10." Eggman spoke.

'Sending out more of your creations huh?' Espio thought. Eggman than turned and walked toward the door; Espio fallowed. Eggman walked down the hall to another door in which he went.

Inside, Espio saw a hedghog attached to wired. The hedghog had his eyes mostly closed and rocked back and forth in a dazed way. After seeing this, the chameleon ran from the room to find the others.

Espio ran back the way he had come avoiding the enemies once again until he found the group surrounded by destroyed enemies. Espio reappeared next to Sonic.

"I found your friend."

"Where?"

"This way." Espio said while motioning down the hall. The group began to fallow him as he led them. They hoped dearly that Shadow was all right.


	10. Shattered

On Broken Wings chapter 10

Yersi Fanel- thank u very much :) I will continue.

Moulin- Sorry i'm taking so long with updating. I've been away and taking a lot of tests in school -.-;;;. actually, that isn't the whole truth, I've also been lazy o.o;;; sorry, I'll try to update sooner and more often!

The Undertaker- Ok!

FeatherWings- Now on with chapter 10! I like reviews so please lemme know what ya all think!

The group ran down the hall, which was led by Espio. "He didn't look in good shape." Sonic turned to him. "You'll see." they were almost there when more of Eggman's robots blocked their way.

"Damn it! We don't have time for this!" Sonic yelled. He jumped and attacked as a ball. Amy hit them with her hammer, Knuckles punched the hell out of them as Rouge kicked several down. Omega shot back at them. Vector threw Charmy and Espio who destroyed some robots on impact. Tails attacked as well while Big protected Cream, Cheese and Katana.

Soon enough, every last one of the enemies was defeated.

"Let's not waste time." Sonic said. Espio nodded and began to lead the group again. They didn't get far before a robot bigger then the rest, came up from the floor beneath them. It was long and skinny and almost dragon-like. It had sharp talons and teeth they noticed while it approached them.

"Son of a--!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic," Knuckles spoke as the hedgehog turned to him. "Me, Rouge and the others will take care of this, you keep going with Espio and Omega." Sonic nodded. Espio, Sonic and Omega quickly snuck by as the team distracted the metal monster.

Big began throwing Amt and Cream at the monster for them to attack, the choa flew along with them. Tails also attacked and flew around the monster to distract it. Knuckles tried to punch of his limbs and Rouge did the same by kicking.

The three ran down the hall until they finally reached a room that Espio said Shadow was in. They opened the door to see Eggman next to Shadow who was tangled in wires. Omega rushed toward Eggman and punched him but Eggman, to avoid the robot, scrambled into a machine to make his getaway.

They turned to Shadow and within seconds, Sonic was next to him. Shadow was like he was before when Espio first saw him. Sonic put his hand on the other hedgehog's shoulder and shook him lightly but Shadow didn't change.

"Shadow! Snap out of it, buddy!" Shadow fell forward slightly but Sonic caught him and held him up. "Let's get him out of these wires." Espio nodded.

Sonic and Espio tried to pull out the wires from where they were attached to Shadow but found this task to be difficult. "Omega, can you cut them off?" Sonic asked.

Omega walked over to Shadow and used his hands to cut Shadow free besides the parts that were still attached to him. Omega then picked him up and held the dazed hedgehog.

"Let's get out of here." Espio told them.

The others waited where they had destroyed the dragon-like robot which they had only just beaten.

"I wonder where they are..." Amy said.

"What's taking so long?" Rouge asked impatiently.

"I hope Shadow's ok." Cream told the chao and Big. Katana made sad chao noises.

Finally, Sonic, Espio and Omega appeared down the hall. From the distance, they saw Omega held something, which they guessed to be Shadow. The group rushed to the others.

"Is he ok?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He doesn't look so good..."

"So this is the hedgehog we were looking for?"

"Is he even awake?" they showered them with questions.

"Guys, guys! Calm down! Let's just get him out of here!" everyone calmed down and nodded then they began their way out.

As they ran through the halls to find their way out, Shadow began to move in Omega's hold.

"Maria...Maria..." Shadow called weakly. Amy walked over to Shadow.

"Shh, Shadow. It's ok." despite Amy's attempts to calm him, Shadow still moved and quietly spoke Maria's name.

"He's not really awake, but he's not out either." Rouge told them.

"Hey! I found a way out!" Knuckles called to the others; Tails was next to Knuckles, flying. They all exited through a hole that was made in the base during battle.

Once outside, Team Chaotix split apart from the rest of the group. "This is where we part." Espio spoke

"Thank you for your help." they began to walk away but Espio turned to Sonic.

"Hedgehog. What's your name?"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Espio nodded then turned and left with the others.

The rest began to journey home and soon found themselves in a familiar forest. During this time, Big and Froggy said good-bye and went their own way.

It was nightfall and the group hadn't made it home. They decided, because everyone was tired, to camp out. Fortunately, it was a warm night and comfortable to sleep outside.

They made camp by a big, old tree and laid Shadow down by its roots. Amy and Cream sat with Shadow with Cheese and Katana. Katana tried to wake Shadow but when he failed, he sat between Shadow's arm and body.

Rouge and Knuckles were in a contest to see who could collect the most firewood for light. Tails was trying to keep the fire going with his tails. Sonic went to find some water to put in an empty bottle he had found.

"Amy," Cream asked "What's wrong with him?"

"I dunno, Cream. Who knows what Eggman did."

"Eggman is evil!" Amy nodded. She turned back to Shadow who had now closed his eyes and was shifting around.

"Maria...Maria..."Amy put a hand on his forehead.

"Shadow. It's ok. It's ok!"

Sonic soon appeared with water. "How's he doing?" Amy just shook her head. Sonic kneeled down next to Shadow. He slightly lifted the other hedgehog's head and made him drink. He then set his head back down and Shadow relaxed some.

"I was able to remove the things that were on Shadow." Tails said. Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

"Good job."

"I told you I could collect more!" they heard Rouge's voice say.

"You cheated!" Knuckles complained.

"Nah! Nah! I did not!" Rouge teased. They finally walked into view to reveal them each holding several logs. They walked over and put some of the wood near the fire to save for later while some they put in the fire now.

Tails walked over to sonic. "Sonic...what about food?" they looked at Sonic's stomach when they heard it growl.

Omega walked into the clearing. He held several fish; one for everyone minus himself. "Thanks Omega!" Sonic called to him as he and Tails walked over to him. Knuckles sharpened some sticks for them to stick the fish on.

They put the fish on the sticks and stuck the sticks into the ground near the fire for them to cook.

They all sat around the fire that was near Shadow. Sonic went to the river several more times so everyone could have something to drink.

"I hope you washed it, Sonic!" Rouge yelled.

"Don't worry! I did!"

They talked until the fish was cooked and then they ate in silence as Omega watched over Shadow. They all slept soon; Except for their robot friend who continued to watch over Shadow all night.

Shadow didn't wake up that night nor did he the next morning.

The next morning they left the campsite and continued their way home. Omega carried Shadow again. They hadn't realized it the night before that they were close to home. Then when they thought about it, they probably would have gotten lost if they tried in the dark.

Finally, They spotted home when the sun was overhead. They looked at it as a breeze blew. What would happen next? They wondered. They walked taking their time to get home. They knew Shadow still needed to be watched and they feared what they did not know happened to him.

They got to their house and walked in. Everything was the same as they had left it. And then they remembered the window that had been shattered.

"Omega, can you take Shadow to his room while we clean up this mess?"

"I will." Omega then exited to do as he was told. The others tended to the shards of glass of the window that had been shattered on that night. It was then when Knuckles remembered something.

"Rouge, how's your head?" Rouge turned to the other treasure hunter.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry."

"Why don't you leave the rest to us and you got rest?" Sonic suggested.

"Ok, but I'm gunna check on Shadow first." and with that, she left to see Shadow.

On her way down the stairs, she met up with Omega. "Omega? You're not watching Shadow?"

"I came to tell that Shadow is awake." Rouge's eyes widened then she rushed passed Omega to come to Shadow's room. The door was closed so she opened it to see the dark hedgehog curled up on the floor in a corner.

Rouge rushed over to him. Omega appeared in the doorway. She signaled for him to leave so he did. Rouge turned back to Shadow and put a hand on his back; she was surprised to find that Shadow tried to move away.

"Sha-dow?" She said cautiously. Shadow didn't answer, he began to shiver as if he was scared or grieving, probably for Maria; she suspected he remembered.

Upstairs-

"Shadow's awake?" Sonic yelled with surprise. Cream and Amy began to run downstairs soon fallowed by everyone else.

"Wait! We don't know what Eggman did!" Knuckles tried to stop them. They halted on the stairs.

"What if we overwhelm him?" Tails added. Despite this, Amy, Cream and the two chao continued downstairs but they stopped at the door before continuing.

"Shadow!"

"You're awake!"

"Chao!"

"Chao!" Shadow tried to move father away from them. Rouge held up a hand to tell them to stop then looked at the others in the doorway. They walked over to Amy and Cream.

"Come on. Let's give Shadow some space." they looked back at Shadow before fallowing them out of the room with the chao.

It was just Rouge and Shadow now. Rouge tried hard to get Shadow out of his current state.

"What did Eggman do to you, Shadow?" she sighed, looked away then back. She wasn't sure what to say. She tried to stroke Shadow's quills and this time he didn't move away so she continued to do so. She could feel him shiver.

"We're all here for you." she tried to get Shadow to face her by turning him over. He didn't resist much so it was easy.

He looked tired and in deep anguish. And he was drowning in it. The fur by his eyes was wet as if he had been crying.

"Maria..." he said weakly. Rouge pulled him against her and held him. Did this mean he really did remember? For everything that happened to him to come back at once must feel...

truly...

and utterly...

...overwhelming...

FeatherWings: There's your chapter! I have the next chapter written, just gatta transfer it to my computer. Please review! can I get 45 reviews? just asking X3(that's a cat face and so is this :3)


	11. Hide and Seek

On Broken Wings Chapter 11 

ScarletBlaz985- here's the update! and -gives Shadow more waffles-

pheonix-maker- yay! in favorites! thank you! n.n

Yersi Fanel- Sure you can put my story on your site!

Kyra the Hedgehog- Shadow IS the koolest!

Katrina Madd- Don't worry; I'll continue!

Moulin- Thank you very much!

xfire- Here's chap 11!

FeatherWings- My computer broke so I have to use someone else's! Fortunately it's still in the same house!

* * *

The days after they had rescued Shadow, Shadow withdrew more and more from them. He hadn't spoken to them in days. He stayed away from them almost completely and the times he did come close was accident. The only ones he would voluntarily get near was Cream, Cheese and Katana. Shadow spent a lot more time in his room.

"He remembers doesn't he?" Sonic asked Rouge in the den. They had all gathered there to talk.

"We can't be sure but it definitely seems like it." Everyone was quiet and down. They were all lost in their own thoughts.

Shadow peeked around the corner to see what they were doing. He tried to do it without anyone noticing but was caught by Omega who turned to him. This caught the attention of the others. Shadow quickly ran from them. "Shadow! Wait!" Sonic tried stopping him but was no use. Sonic sighed.

"So what do we do?" Amy asked.

"Just...give him time to think..." Knuckles told them.

Shadow had returned to his room. He sat in the middle of the floor. It was all dark except the light beam that came in through the window. He had pulled his knees up and leaned his arms on them. Katana sat next to him and tried to cheer him up but failed. He started to mumble things that didn't quite make sense.

"Where are you? I don't want to be alone. Please hurry back. I don't want to be alone." Shadow picked up Katana and held him close. "What's going to become of me?" There was a knock on his door.

"Shadow? It's Cream and Cheese! We brought you food!" Shadow got up and unlocked the door. The cheery bunny was on the other side, holding a tray of food.

She walked in and Shadow closed and locked the door behind. Shadow hadn't been eating since he locked himself in his room all the time. Cream was the only one who could get in so she started bringing food to him.

Cream placed the tray on the ground as Shadow walked over to eat. Cheese and Katana played together while Cream inspected the paint cans they had bought Shadow.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I paint something on your wall?"

"Sure." Cream opened up paint cans and took a brush. Shadow couldn't see what she was painting and was eating anyway but he was still curious.

They both finished what they were doing at the same time. Cream turned to Shadow to reveal what she painted. She painted everyone who lived in the house in a child's manner.

"That's good, Cream. Thank you." She smiled for him.

"You're welcome!" she walked over and picked up the tray. She was about to leave but Shadow stopped her.

"Please stay a little longer..." she turned to him and smiled.

"Ok. Let me put this upstairs." Shadow nodded. She left the room but Cheese stayed behind, still playing with Katana. Shadow looked down at his arms. There were faint lines, which were scars that no longer grew fur. It was from the time Sonic told him about but an event that he could not recall.

"Is it better for them if I hide?" he mumbled then turned to watch the chaos until Cream came back with a rubber ball. Once again, Shadow locked the door.

Cream bounced the ball and Shadow walked over to her. She bounced it to him and Shadow tried to bounce it regularly but pushed it too hard that resulted in the ball bouncing back and forth between the ceiling and the floor before he caught it again. He passed it back to Cream.

She began to bounce it off the wall and to Shadow who bounced it back. "Cream?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you..." Cream smiled for him again. He slightly smiled back. Shadow had forgotten about the ball so when Cream bounced it to him, it hit him in the nose. He covered his nose with his hands and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow!" Cream said while rushing over to him. Shadow opened his eyes and looked at her.

"It's ok."

"You're not bleeding, are you?" Shadow took away his hands; no blood.

"I'm fine." Cream's stomach rumbled. "You didn't eat?"

"I needed to give you your food first." Shadow laughed, Cream was confused.

"Go eat."

"You sure your ok?" Shadow nodded, lying. "Ok. See you later!" She opened the door and left with Cheese. Shadow didn't bother locking the door this time.

"I'm hiding from Cream." He said to Katana. He half closed his eyes and frowned. "It hurts..." Shadow laid down on the floor, curled up. "Maria..." Katana crawled over to Shadow. "It hurts to hide but it hurts them to not hide..."

"Chao..."

"I can't stand seeing you like this..." he started his ramblings again. Shadow didn't move for sometime. "I should have saved her. I should have been stronger..." Katana flopped himself over Shadow's arm. "I want you to be happy."

FeatherWings- I know it's short, sorry! it'll be longer next time! can i get 55 reveiws:p


	12. Drown in Darkness

On Broken Wings Chapter 12

Shadow was sitting with Katana in his room. He had placed the sheet of his bed on the windowsill to block the light from coming in. He was dwelling in is grief and despair. The darkness consumed him inside and out.

There was a knock on his door which was locked once again. "Shadow? Wanna talk?" it was Sonic. Shadow opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "Can I come in?"

"Sonic..." he could hear Sonic trying to open the door.

"Come on, Shadow. Let me help you." Katana flew over to the door and unlocked it. Sonic opened it and thanked the chao.

"Wow it's dark in here." He said before turning to Shadow. "How ya doin?"

"Sonic...I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"S-sorry..." Sonic came over to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Shadow."

"But what about-"

"You were confused. You just wanted to fulfill your promise even though the promise got distorted." Shadow looked like he wanted to say something but kept quiet. "Somethin you wanna say?"

"Uh..." Shadow thought then shook his head. "No, it's nothing..."

"Hm, ok. Why don't you come upstairs?" he held out a hand to him. Shadow looked at it and hesitated to take it but when he did, Sonic helped him up then let go. Katana sat on Sonic's head.

When they made it upstairs, Shadow squinted his eyes for they were unused to the light.

"I think everyone is in the den." He looked behind him to Shadow who stood there. Shadow looked uneasy about them all.

They walked into the room to find everyone playing video games and didn't notice Shadow yet. He stood in the doorway and watched. Sonic went over to join the others.

"Ok, Knuckles! You and me! Let's go!" Rouge said taking one of the controllers

"You're on!" Knuckles took the other controller. Everyone watched and cheered them on.

'They seem so happy.' Shadow thought. Cream walked over to Shadow.

"Come join!" she said happily then tugged on his arm. Shadow just looked at them.

'It still hurts inside. Can I be healed? Am I...forgiven? Do I make everyone sad? Would it be good for me to hide or good for them if I wasn't here?'

Rouge jumped up in triumph and startled Shadow. "Yeah!" Knuckles just growled obviously upset that Rouge had won.

"How many times has she beaten you?" Amy asked. Rouge noticed Shadow and pulled him over and gave him the controller.

"Shadow's turn!"

"I'll play him!" Sonic said taking the other from Knuckles. It was a game that Tails had created which had fighting, racing and searching games.

"How do you use this thing?" Shadow asked.

"This is jump, and this is forward." Sonic pointed to the buttons while explaining. "We'll play a racing game!"

"Ok." He started the game and they both began. Shadow had to get used to it at first but soon was neck-and-neck with Sonic.

In the end, Sonic won but it was still fin for both of them. Rouge ruffled Shadow's fur on his head. "Good job, Shadow! You almost had him there!"

"But I'm still the fastest!"

"I wanna play next!" Amy said.

"Let me play too, Amy!" Cream said.

"Sure!"

They all took turned for hours and played. They eventually all fell asleep...except for Shadow.

Shadow decided to take a walk alone to think. The night was cool and dark with a full moon. He walked and walked until he came to a spot by the shore.

He sat down on a rock and watched waves surround him. then back away. He looked up at the moon.

"I wish you could see this, Maria..." Shadow said. 'They don't seem mad at me...or depressed that I'm around...or are they just hiding it?' he thought as he looked down into the water; He saw his reflection. 'I want to fulfill my promise to you...'

morning-

"Hey, Amy?"

"Yes, Rouge?"

"Have you seen Shadow?"

"No, I haven't. Isn't he in his room?"

"No, he's not..."

"Breakfast!" Sonic said now entering the room with Tails.

"Sonic, have you seen Shadow?"

"Huh?"

"He's not in his room. I can't find him."

"Don't worry Rouge, I'll find him!" Sonic zipped off.

He was soon outside and ran around like a maniac in search for his friend. He first searched the forest but found nothing. Sonic went around a second time and looked in any possible hiding spot because if Shadow wanted to be alone to think or something it would make sense for him to hide. Then it hit Sonic. What if Shadow didn't want to be found?

He pushed that thought aside and went searching along the water and almost passed by a sleeping hedgehog on a rock. He walked up to him and nudged him. "Hey, Shadow. What are you doing out here?"

"Huh? What?" he said drowsily. Sonic pushed him off the rock and into the shallow water. Shadow sat up in it and shook his head. "What'd you do that for?" Sonic laughed. "W-what?" Shadow blushed.

"You were sleeping."

"Couldn't you have woken me up in a more subtle way?"

"I tried. Wasn't fast enough. So, what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"Breakfast is ready. Come eat."

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Sonic stared at him.

"Jeez, you're weird! You say random things!" Shadow stared back at him.

"Sorry..."

"And you don't have to say sorry all the time!"

"Sorry..." Shadow said. Sonic hung his head but then started running off.

"Race you!" he said to Shadow who fallowed.

'Is it ok for me to be here?'

FeatherWings: oops! almost forgot the review responses!

...- awsome, thank you!

Shadow Hedga- there's ur update! n.n

aki- thank you very much!

Air girl14- yay! favorite authors list!

Yersi Fanel- yup, I shall continue

Moulin- thank you!

shadow-conker- ok

pheonix-maker- there's ur chapter! please keep reviewing D

Kyra the Hedgehog- don't worry i shall keep updating. and it's almost summer vacation! more time to update!


	13. High Bid

On Broken Wings chapter 13

FeatherWings- sorry for the slow updates, I've been busy. Hey. guess what? I got a job at an animal shelter. I'm a kennel worker n.n

Katrina Madd- Yay, i love being in ppls favs n.n

Kyra the Hedgehog- summer time gives me more time to write n.n (actually I write in class when im in school but they don't know that XD)

Yersi Fanel- yes, shadow and cream look like good friends :D

shadow-conker- im sorry! i havent updated in so long T.T

Shadow Chaos Hedga- new chapters r exciting n.n

FeatherWings- ok, im bad at review responses but o well. On with the story (btw, the chapters are all written in this green book i have. the story alrdy ended in the book. it just takes time to transfer into the computer :P ill try to update sooner. though some chapters have different versions of what happened and wont be in the final work.)

Shadow sat in the darkness of his room. He had begun to go upstairs for food when few or none of the others were around. Shadow had taken the sheet from his window and wrapped himself up in it with part on his head like a hood. Katana played with the rubber ball Cream left.

The ball rolled over to Shadow who looked down at it as Katana came over. He sat and looked up at Shadow.

"Chao..." Shadow stuck a hand out of the sheet and flicked the ball to Katana.

"Katana...I'm confused...did I...hurt them? Did I do something bad?"

"Chao..." Katana had grown darker over time. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Shadow. It's Sonic, Tails and Knuckles! We're going to Station Square. You wanna come?" Shadow put his hands on his ears.

He whispered, "Don't get near me..."

"Shadow?" Shadow didn't mean to yell out what he did next.

"Go away!" Shadow was shocked at what he said. There wasn't an answer to that but he heard footsteps walk away from his door.

"Chao..."

"All I do is hurt everyone..." Katana nudged Shadow. Shadow hesitated but soon picked Katana up and ran to the door. After opening it he ran into the hall to see Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walking upstairs. They stopped and looked at Shadow, who had a look of desperation and apology on his face. Sonic smiled.

"Come on Shadow, let's go." Shadow was relieved and walked to them.

"What are we gunna do in Station Square anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Tails suggested.

"Oh! I know!" Sonic said. "The casino!"

"Good idea!"

"Have you ever gambled, Shadow?" Shadow shook his head.

"What is it?" he asked while they walked outside and to the train station.

"You play games to get money but if you loose, you loose money."

"Ok..." then Shadow thought. "I don't have any money..." Katana flew next to him.

"We'll give you some." Knuckles told him. "Do any of us have money?" he now realized.

"Uh..." Sonic thought for a moment. "I don't."

"I do!" Tails said. "I sold some inventions!"

"Cool. Let's all share the money!" Tails nodded.

The made it to the casino to find it locked and closed. "Why's it closed?" Knuckles wondered.

"Maybe they're fixing something?" Tails suggested. Sonic walked over to one of the doors and tried to open it again. He pulled on it several times until amazingly the door opened.

"Maybe they should fix the door..." Knuckles said to Tails.

"Come on guys! Let's go in!" Sonic yelled to them while already going inside.

"Sonic!" Tails ran in after him. Knuckles was about to but first looked back to Shadow who was starring at the floor.

"Shadow, let's go." Shadow looked up then nodded. They both ran in to fallow the others.

Inside was dark since all the lights were off. Sonic turned to Tails. "Can you find the control room?" Tails nodded.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"We saved the world! I'm sure they won't mind."

"Yeah...saved..." Shadow said. 'If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have had to...' he thought while looking down.

"Shadow..." Sonic put his arm on the other hedgehog's shoulders then shook him. "You need to lighten up a bit!" he then dragged him to a table with a strange wheel with black and red numbers on it. There was also a small ball sitting in it.

"How do you play?"

"Pick a number and either black or red. Somethin' like that. It's called Roulette."

"Um...ok...red...25?" Sonic then put the ball in the wheel then spun it. It happened that the ball landed in the exact number and color that Shadow had picked when the wheel stopped.

"Wow!" they all said.

"What's that mean?"

"You won..."

"We have to bring him here when it's open!"

Just then all the lights turned on and Shadow stared in aw. The others looked around contently.

They played several more rounds before going home. Shadow won every time, Knuckles won once in awhile, Sonic got half and Tails only once. Sonic often teased Tails saying that he was too young to play. That was when a new casino game was created; chase Sonic around the Casino. Sonic was too fast for Tails to catch but he still tried.

They left around dinnertime when they all got hungry. Shadow ate with the others that night but said nothing the whole time. He then disappeared into his room again and locked the door. He now sat with Katana.

"I can't keep denying the fact that I tried to kill them and destroy the planet..." Katana looked at him with bright chao eyes. "That I broke my promise to Maria...Why are they acting like it didn't happen? It happened! It happened! Yell at me! Please...then I know you're acknowledging what I did...there's something I've always wanted to say while I fell from ARK...it was...

help me...help me...please...

HELP ME!"

Shadow screamed only to not be heard. Tears dripped down his cheeks and splattered on the floor. "Please...help me...please say that what I did was wrong...scold me...please forgive me...please..." Katana stared up at his friend with sad eyes.


	14. Picnic in the Forest

On Broken Wings chapter 14

"Rouge?" Shadow asked in the den.

"Shadow? You're up? It's 3 o'clock in the morning!"

"I need to ask you something."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Why aren't you mad?"

"About what?"

"What I did..."

"ARK?"

"Yeah. None of you show it. That I did something." Rouge was confused.

"Shadow..."

"Why don't you yell at me?"

"We forgave you..."

"Why?"

"Why? After all I did! I should die..."

"Don't say that! You realized your mistake! We're all happy you're alive!"

"Rouge...I miss her..."

"Shadow! Don't blame yourself so much! And don't try to do everything on your own! And Maria wanted you to be happy!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Shadow...it's going to take time but we'll be here to help you."

"There's something I wanted to say while I fell from ARK."

"What was it?" Shadow didn't say. "Come, Shadow, sit down." Rouge wanted to get his mind off things. She led him to the couch and sat down with him. Rouge turned on the T.V. and searched around for a movie. 'What kind of movie would be good for him to watch?' she wondered. She stopped on a channel that was showing "Silence of the Lambs."

The movie seemed to distract him, which was what she hoped. By the end of the movie, Shadow had fallen asleep and lay on the couch. Rouge turned off the T.V. and left for her room upstairs for sleep.

Shadow woke up the next morning to the sent of Amy's cooking. Cream was helping he heard from his place on the couch.

"No, Cream! Don't put that in!"

"I'm sorry, Amy!"

"Here, put this on the table."

"Sure." Shadow jumped up when he heard the crash and shatter of something.

"Cream!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Shadow got up and went to the kitchen doorway to see the two girls picking up the mess on the floor. They didn't notice him yet so he went over to help them.

"Oh! Morning, Shadow!" Amy said.

"Thank you for helping us!" Shadow nodded in acknowledgement.

When they were done, they told Shadow he could eat. He hesitated but soon found himself eating the food they had cooked for everyone.

"Hey, what was the noise I heard? It woke me up!" Sonic said now entering the room. "Hey, Shadow" he noticed.

"Hey." Sonic turned back to Amy and Cream.

"So what was it?"

"I dropped a plate. I'm sorry!"

"You ok?"

"Y-yes!"

"Shadow helped us." Amy said pointing to where Shadow sat. He was gone.

"Hey...where'd he go?" Sonic asked.

Shadow returned to his room. Katana was sleeping on his bed in a pile of sheets. Shadow leaned against the door. "I don't belong here...do I?" he covered his eyes with his hands. "But I want to... I...I want to live here with them! Is that selfish? I think it is...I miss Maria so much..."

Rouge walked down the stairs from the top floor. It was around 11 am and she was the last one up. She walked into the kitchen where delicious scents came from. "Morning, everyone."

"Morning, Rouge."

"Good morning!"

"Good morning."

"Hey, where's the two-tailed one? And grumpy?"

"Grumpy?" Amy asked.

"It annoys Knuckles when I call him that." she winked.

"I see." Amy giggled.

"Tails is in the workshop." Sonic said. "And Knuckles is outside by the tree."

"And the dark one?"

"He was here but now he's not. Probably in his room." Amy told her then turned to Sonic who was stuffing his face with food. Amy hit him with a spatula. "Slow down!"

"Is that wrong, Katana?" Shadow sat holding the chao on the floor. "Is it wrong for me to stay here?"

"Chao."

Shadow suddenly dropped Katana and fell on his side as though he had lost all of his energy at once. "I'm so tired..." he closed his eyes. "I'm gunna sleep...just a little..." Katana crawled over to his hedgehog friend. "Chao..." Shadow drifted into a sleep and fell into a dream.

Shadow was not sure where he was. All he knew was it was dark and cold. The only thing he was able to see was Katana who was glowing while he flew near Shadow. "Katana?" Shadow's eyes soon adjusted and he was able to see that he was in a forest. "Where am I?" he aimlessly started to walk and he wasn't sure why.

"Shadow." he heard Maria's voice call. He stopped walking for a second.

"Maria?"

"I want you to be happy..."

Shadow started walking faster. "Where are you?" he quickened his pace.

"Don't blame yourself!"

"I'm sorry! I've done terrible things! I broke my promise!"

"Shadow! You've never broken your promise! They are happy you live with them!"

"I think I bring them sorrow! I think I hurt them!"

"You don't!" Shadow tripped over a tree root. He didn't try to get back up.

"I tried to kill them all..."

"But you didn't. You realized your mistake and they forgave you."

"They forgave me?"

"Yes."

"Maria..."

"Please...be happy, Shadow the hedgehog..." his dream slowly faded away and he was back in his room. He tried desperately to cling to it. Katana was curled up next to him, sleeping.

"Maybe now I can forgive myself...because they forgave me..." Shadow sat up while looking down. "I still miss you...Maria...It still hurts..."

FeatherWings- Review response time

Rouge1992- hmm, Shadouge? I dunno. I wasn't planning on it. actually I already wrote all the chapters. but they're in a book and I have to enter them in the computer which takes a while.

Shadow Chaotic Soulright- if you write a poem, i'll read it :D

shadow-conker- keep reading and reviewing to see if he's ok n.n

Yersi Fanel- yup! cute Shadow and his chao :3


	15. To Protect

On Broken Wings chapter 15

FeatherWings: arg, i haven't updated in awhile. sorry! T.T

Shadow Chaotic Soulright- i haven't read ur poem yet but i will!

Yersi Fanel- i love shadow and his chao too!

Pyro Hedgehog4ever- thank you n.n

Rouge1992- yay! favorites!

Sonica-Sillya- heres the update, sorry for the delay T.T

Angel Red- thank you and here's the update!

FeatherWings: here we go! (oops, i have to get the book)

"Have you noticed that Shadow has been acting better this week?" Sonic asked Rouge

"Yes I have." they were in the den.

"I wonder why...Not that it's a bad thing!"

"I have a feeling it has something to do with Katana."

"Why's that?"

"Where exactly did those yellow wings come from? They appeared the day Shadow went out in the storm."

"You know chaos can take on traits from animals."

"I know but Shadow said "someone called him." The conversation ended when they heard Amy calling Sonic's name. Sonic ran and hid under the couch. Amy entered.

"Rouge? Where's Sonic?" Rouge looked down at Sonic in a way that Amy couldn't see; he shook his head.

"I don't know, why?"

"He took my photo album!"

"Why would he do that?" Rouge kicked the hiding Sonic.

"I don't know! When I find him...I'll kill him!"

"Well, I'll tell you if I see him."

"Thanks, Rouge." she said while walking away. Rouge looked at Sonic.

"What?" he whispered.

Shadow sat outside in the grass, he was waiting for Cream to come back. She had gone into the house to get something. Shadow sat with Cheese and Katana.

'For the first time, in a long time, I'm...happy.' Shadow looked at a small purple flower.

"Shadow?" Cream said. Shadow looked up at her. She was holding something but he couldn't tell what. "This is for you. It's from all of us!" she handed it to him.

It was a necklace. A simple design he liked. It was a small metal wing on a thin chain. Shadow smiled. "Thank you." he put it on. Cream had a look on her face that looked terrified. "What's wrong, Cream?" Shadow turned around.

Eggman sat in his machine that gave Sonic the idea to call him Dr. Eggman. "Shadow the hedgehog. Time to go."

"What?"

"You really think they forgave you? That you're not hurting them?" Shadow stared wide-eyed.

"Shadow!" Cream ran to him and grabbed Shadow's arm." Let's get out of here!" Shadow didn't move. "Don't listen to him! Shadow!" Shadow snapped out of it and ran with Cream. He began to see the memory of him running through the halls of ARK with Maria. Shadow stopped running. Cream tried to get him to move but he turned to face Eggman.

"Cream, you go on."

"But-"

"Go." Cream hesitated but soon ran to the house with the chaos to find the others. Once she was gone, Shadow spoke to Eggman. "What do you want?"

"I only want your help."

"For what?"

"What do you care? You don't have anything anyway." Shadow winced. "Oh, I see. Holding onto them. Listen, if you help me, I won't hurt them but if you don't help me I'll take them away from you one-by-one."

Shadow thought 'I don't want history to repeat itself, I don't want anyone else to die..."

"Alright..." Shadow hung his head.

"Sonic!" Cream rushed into the house.

"What's wrong, Cream?" she gasped for air.

"Dr. Eggman...Shadow..."

"What?" Sonic ran outside. No one was there. The others came from behind. "Cream? Where's Shadow?" Cream started to cry. Amy tried to calm her. Rouge walked up to Sonic with Knuckles.

"Not again..."

"He must have gone voluntarily." Knuckles said.

"Why's that?"

"No signs of struggle. And it couldn't have been out of surprise in baud daylight."

"Good point..."

"But why?" Sonic asked.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault!" Cream cried.

"Omega?" the robot turned to Sonic from where he stood with Tails. "Do you sense them?"

"Negative."

"Damn."

"What should we do?" Tails asked.

"We wait."

"We have to see Shadow's next move." Rouge explained.

"But what if Eggman does something to Shadow again?" Tails asked.

"He won't. He wants Shadow for something." Knuckles told him.

"We should have seen this coming." Sonic said. "We should have known Eggman was gunna come back."

Shadow and Eggman were at the base Eggman stepped out of his machine and they walked through the halls and into one of the many rooms.

"I'm sorry...everyone..." Shadow thought as he held the necklace.

"Shadow, here's what you have to do. Get all the chaos emeralds."

"What are you going to use them for?"

"You'll see."

"This isn't another idea to rule the world, is it?"

"Something like that. But I promise not to hurt **them**. Now, I have to go prepare the rest of my plan." Eggman walked away.

Shadow knew where all the chaos emeralds were, except one. They were all with the master emerald, which meant he would have to go back. They had gathered them when they were on ARK. Shadow currently walked through the streets of Station Square. He could hear people talking.

"Look at him!"

"Isn't he that renegade hedgehog?"

"Don't get near him!"

'Please...don't...look at me...' he thought. He came to the train station and stepped on to head to the house. He began to hesitate when he was in the Mystic Ruins. 'I'm doing this for them..." Shadow shut his eyes for a second then began to walk towards the workshop.

Shadow now stood outside facing the door. Maybe it was best if they didn't know he was there, he didn't think he could face them right now, he didn't even want to face himself. Shadow opened the door and wondered through the house quietly. It wasn't long before he was at Knuckles' door. 'I'm so sorry..." Shadow felt like his heart would bleed from pain but he continued into the room.

There stood the master emerald and the chaos emeralds. He gathered the emeralds up then said, "Chaos...control..." he disappeared from the room.

He was now back at the base wondering where the other emerald was. He remembered he had had it when he fell from ARK but where was it now? Maybe Big had it...He decided to go look but since Bug didn't know that he was missing, Shadow decided to ask Big if he had it.

Shadow held one emerald from the group and used chaos control to come to Big's house. Shadow went up to the door and knocked; Big answered.

"Shadow! It's good to see you!"

"Big, I came to ask you if you have something."

"Oh? What's that?"

"A green emerald..."

"Yes. I found one today while I was fishing. Same place I found you. Is it yours?" Shadow nodded. "Let me get it for you." Big walked away only to come back a few minutes later with the emerald. "Here you are." he gave it to Shadow.

"Thank you. I have to go now."

"Ok. See you later." Shadow ran away and into the forest, out of Big's sight. Shadow leaned against a tree.

"I don't want to do this...but if I don't Eggman will hurt them." he said to himself. "The thing I wanted to say while I fell from ARK...was..."


	16. Happiness

On Broken Wings chapter 16

Shadow stood in front of Eggman's base. He had collected all chaos emeralds now and needed to report it to Eggman. Shadow walked to an entrance and began to walk the halls of the base.

The whole time he walked, he kept his eyes on the ground and walked as though he were in a trance. He looked at the chaos emerald he was holding.

'I wonder what the rest of Eggman's plan is...' he thought. Shadow came upon the breifing room which was where he was before when he talked to Eggman.

He opened the door and stepped into the room. No-one was there. The emeralds which he had left there were gone as well. It must have been Eggman, Shadow thought.

Shadow decided to wonder and try to find where all the emeralds had disappeared to along with Eggman.

It felt as though he searched every room before he found Eggman in a dark, metal room. Shadow walked in. "Doctor, I have the..." he stopped. Eggman stood in front of his friends who were battered and beaten and now chained to the walls. Sonic, Tails, Omega, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Amy, Cheese and Katana were all there.

"Ah, good Shadow. The last chaos emeralds."

"Sh-Shadow?" Sonic spoke weakly with one eye half open. Eggman took the chaos emerald from him then put them in a robot where the rest were. The robot was much taller then Omega and had a container with the chaos emeralds in it. It was bulky and fierce looking yet quite fast.

"What are you doing, Eggman? You said-" Eggman laughed at Shadow.

"Stupid hedgehog! You are so gullible! You really thought I wouldn't try to get rid of them once and for all?" Shadow walked in front of his friends as the robot began to move. "You helped me kill your own friends!" Shadow's eyes widened. "Just like Maria."

Shadow shook his head then turned to look at his friends, they were too hurt to fight anymore. "Stop it!" he yelled as the robot approached him. 'This is all my fault...' the robot swung an arm to push Shadow out of the way, he landed on the floor. The robot was about to try and hit Sonic next but was thrown back when Shadow hit it.

The robot extended one of it's arms at Shadow so he was now pinned against the wall. Shadow struggled to get out of it's grip as the robot slowly walked closer. Right before the robot tried to hit him again, Shadow broke free and dodged downwards.

Shadow lunged at his enemy again and broke one of it's arms but unfortunately, the robot grew it back with the help of the chaos emeralds.

This caught Shadow by surprise and his enemy saw the chance to attack. Shadow was smacked around and thrown against walls. Shadow couldn't take much more while he now sat on the floor against a wall which he had just been thrown into seconds before.

The robot approached once again when Shadow saw his chance. A small glass-like window in the robot. It shined with the light of the emeralds, it was it's core. Shadow waited for just the right moment to attack then drew up the last of his strength to bring down his foe.

The emeralds lay scattered on the floor and Shadow now turned to Eggman. "Shadow! Wait!" Eggman begged. "This was just a miss understanding!" Shadow looked like he was ready to kill, which was exactly what he was about to do when the others stopped him.

"Shadow! Don't!" Rouge yelled.

"You'll be no better then him!" Sonic added. Shadow looked down at his fist, then back at his injured friends. Eggman took this moment to escape and Shadow didn't chase after him.

He put down his fist and turned to his friends. He slowly walked over and un-chained them all. "Good think everyone's ok, for the most part." Sonic said.

"I think I need to repair Omega." Tails told them.

"Cheese! Katana! You ok?" Amy asked the chaos.

"Chao!" they told her happily.

"Cream?" Amy asked the rabbit who she noticed was unconscious. "Cream!" they were all quiet.

"Don't worry, Amy. She doesn't have serious injury; she'll be fine. Probably just needs rest." Knuckles told her.

"If you're sure..."

Shadow walked over to the destroyed robot away from the others, he saw his reflection in the emeralds. He picked up a sharp, metal piece of the broken robot. 'This was my fault...Every time they get hurt...Maria's death...I'm a danger to them. They always help me but I never help them...it's better if I...' Shadow held up the sharp object to his neck.

"Shadow? What are you doing?" Rouge asked. Shadow turned to them while still holding the metal to his neck. "Shadow!"

"This is for all of you..." Shadow was about to slit his throat when Rouge who was closest to him knocked it out of his hands. It slid across the floor.

Shadow looked at Rouge emotionlessly. Rouge looked at Shadow as though she was furious then without warning, slapped Shadow across the face. Shadow didn't move from being hit by Rouge and neither did anyone else. It was dead silent.

"There was something I wanted to say as I fell from ARK..."

"What was it?" Rouge said calmly.

"Help me...please...It was selfish but...I'm sorry...but...I want to live and make people happy...I haven't been doing that..."Shadow fell to his knees. "If I die...maybe you can be happy..."

"Shadow, you being with us makes us happy." Rouge said. "It would hurt us if you died. Let's go home together."

"Thank you..." Shadow fell forward and now lay on the ground, passed out.

"I see that Shadow will always hurt and regret his past. His memory hurts him." Cream spoke.

"Cream? You ok?" Amy asked. Rouge was at Shadow's side on the floor.

"This is Maria."

"Maria!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic and everyone, will you protect Shadow from his past if he forgot the misery?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I were to alter his memory...so that he never saw me die...so that he never fought you or tried to destroy the world...would you protect him?"

"But why change his memory?"

"He will destroy himself if I don't. He won't be happy."

"Destroy himself?"

"Yes. He will continue in a circle of sorrow until he brakes his own spirit." Everyone was silent.

"Yes Maria. We will protect him." the others nodded.

"You can count on us!" Amy said.

"Thank you...when he wakes up, he won't remember fighting you, my death of anything like that. You'll find out the rest. Farwell...and thank you..." the yellow wings disappeared from Katana's back and Cream returned to sleep.

FeatherWings: I think the next chapter is the last but don't worry, I promise a sequel!

dArkliTe-sPirit- there's your update, hope you enjoyed it!

Sonica-Sillya- hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others!

Shadouge-lover-4eva-maybe I'll put it in the sequal! You gave me a great idea!

Chaotic Shadow of Souls- that's what Eggman planned! Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Maria's Wish

On Broken Wings final chapter

Gaz san- I promise the next chapter soon! maybe I'll enter it during midterms sometime which is this week

Yersi Fanel- thank you very much n.n

.:AnimeGal:.- I'm glad you reviewed this chapter and glad you enjoyed the story. are you going to read the sequal? n.n

dArkliTe-sPirit- thank you for the review n.n

Sonica-Sillya- I'll remember your new name. thank you for reviewing n.n

Chaotic Shadow of Souls- here's the update!

FeatherWings- what do you guys think about a pairing in the sequal? please review, k? -tries to get page to stay open- grr

Final chapter:

It has been only one day since that last incident. After a long struggle and journey home, they were all now in the den. Most of them were asleep but Rouge was still awake and looking over Shadow who hadn't woken up since he passed out. There was one other person who was awake. Tails, in his workshop repairing Omega. Rouge looked in the direction of the workshop then back at Shadow who started to stir from his place curled up on the sofa. He didn't wake though.

Cream had woken up before but went back to sleep after having a quick snack which Amy had made for her before too going to sleep. Rouge leaned on the sofa next to her, asleep.

Rouge started to feel an uncomfortable pattern about Shadow being passed out and her watching him but she didn't mind because she knew it wasn't his fault and that he needed them. Then she began to wonder what Maria did to his memory. How did she alter it? She was soon to find out.

Shadow stirred once again before slowly opening his eyes and letting them adjust. It wasn't dark, everyone was just sleeping from heavy exhaustion. Shadow's eyes looked around the room, Rouge saw then his eyes settled on Rouge while the hedgehog sat up.

"Where am I?" he said while looking around the room.

"You're home."

"Home? ARK?"

Rouge shook her head. "You moved to Earth."

"Like Maria!" Rouge started to understand what Maria did. She got rid of some memories and gave Shadow fake ones. "Is Maria here?" Rouge shook her head. "Yeah, I guess she wouldn't be. She had something important to do. I'll see her someday."

Rouge nodded. "Yes, you will." she lied.

"I remember moving now! You guys came to ARK to take me to Earth to live."

'This is what Maria wanted.' Rouge thought. 'I'll carry out your wish Maria.' she smiled. Shadow looked upward as though he was trying to see something. He out his hand on his head and grabbed Katana who was sleeping on his head. The chao yawned.

"Hi, Katana."

"Chao."

Shadow's room had been repainted to cover up the blood. it was only repainted over the blood so there were patches of black paint over them. His paintings still remained.

Sonic yawned and stretched waking up from his sleep. He turned to the others who were awake.

"Oh, Rouge?" Shadow asked, getting her full attention.

"Yes?"

"What happened yesterday? I can't seem to remember."

"Eggman attacked."

"Did we win?"

"Yeah, we won." Shadow didn't seem to remember teaming up with Eggman. Ever. Shadow put Katana back on his head.

"Hungry!" Sonic said, he got up and walked over to the bat and dark hedgehog. "How you guys feeling?"

"I'm fine." Rouge said.

"I have a headach..."

"I'm hungry." they were silent. "Amy!" he went over to her and nudged her.

"I'm sleeping..."

"But you're talking."

"Sleeping..."

"Need food."

"Need sleep."

"Amy!" Amy jumped up and hugged him. "Can't breathe..." Shadow tilted his head, Rouge laughed. "Let go..."

"Only if you help me cook."

Sonic thought about this. "Fine..." Rouge kicked Knuckles.

"Wake up, Grumpy."

"Meh..." Knuckles said half asleep. Cream was cuddled up with Cheese sleeping away.

"Rouge, I have another question."

"What is it, Shadow?"

"My memory feels like it's missing some things. Or something like that..."

"You fell and hit your head yesterday. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, ok." Shadow believed everything that the others said and that his memory was the truth.

-Later that day-

"There is so much I want to learn about Earth." Shadow said to Cream while they were outside.

"We'll teach you!" she said happily. Shadow nodded. Katana and Cheese played and ran around on the grass.

"The last thing Maria said to me before she left was..." Shadow paused.

"Was?" Cream edged on.

"Be happy, Shadow. That's what I want for you. So, don't mourn this parting because we'll always be together."

"Maria really cares about you."

"Yes. I also promised her I'd make other people happy too. She cared for everyone."

"Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?" Shadow smiled.

"I am." Cream smiled back.

For everyone to be happy and for Shadow to be happy was Maria's greatest wish and her last gift to Shadow. The ones close to Shadow agreed and promised Maria that they would protect that.

FeatherWings- Thank you everyone who reviewed! look forward to the sequal!


End file.
